1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to the field of products used by an end user to create their own cigars or cigarettes. More particularly, the invention is related to a reclosable package with magnetic clasp for rolling papers used in roll your own smoking articles.
2. Discussion of the Background
Materials or papers used for rolling smoking articles, such as cigars or cigarettes, may be made from a variety of materials such as reconstituted tobacco and paper. Typically such papers or “leaves” absorb saliva or have an edge coated with adhesive for sealing the rolled smoking article. Another product utilizes highly transparent cellulose paper, which can be made from cellulose of wood, cotton, or hemp that is blended with glycerin or a glycerin alternative, and water. Such cellulose paper, hereinafter interchangeably used with term cellophane, is appealing because it has no taste or odor, is highly transparent, and it allows a slower combustion without changing the characteristics of the smoking materials. However, the transparent cellulose wrapping papers that are currently available do not adequately adhere to themselves when rolled for smoking purposes.
A further limitation is that cellophane is water-resistant and is not capable of absorbing liquids. Hence, it docs not absorb saliva and will not stick even when moistened in such a manner. Furthermore, upon application the standard acacia gum commonly used with rolling materials simply runs off of the cellophane sheets, thus impairing the ability to impart a workable adhesive area to the rolling paper. The characteristic of being non-absorbent further limits the type of packaging that can be utilized for a plurality of interleaved sheets. Not only must the adhesive adhere to each sheet upon application, but the adhesive must also be retained on each sheet upon removal from the pack for use.
In addition, another deficiency of the prior art is the inadequate closure of the package or box of papers. The prior art packages fail to remain closed, and with routine use, they become worn, remaining open even more easily. When carrying the pack of papers in a pocket or purse, the package tends to open, allowing the papers to fall out and become damaged. Furthermore, an open package exposes the other leaves to the elements, or it causes the pack to become crushed or deformed if it is quickly inserted into one's pocket. In other words, the cover can become deformed if the smoker does not purposefully hold the pack closed during its insertion into a pocket or case.
These limitations tend to frustrate the purpose of wrapping materials, that is, to permit the smoker to individually roll cigarettes and other smoking articles with a sheet that firmly adheres when rolled, and to provide the consumer with a convenient pack that allows each transparent sheet to be easily dispensed in a rollable condition. Hence, it would be desirable to provide a suitable package for rolling papers that provides a reliable and secure closure so that the leaves do not slip out, as well as including a tamper-resistant seal for ensuring a factory-fresh product. It would also be desirable to provide a means for assembling cellulose rolling paper into a convenient interleaved stack that permits retention of the adhesive on each sheet as it is removed the package.
The use of adhesive on reconstituted tobacco sheets for rolling tobacco products is well-known in the art. Tobacco sheets for rolling tobacco products are disclosed in Garner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,074, which provides a reconstituted tobacco sheet with an adhesive applied along the edge to provide a firm adhesion between the inner and outer surfaces of the sheet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,803 issued to Bregeard discloses a method for gumming a reconstituted tobacco leaf. Also, a machine for making paper booklets of interleaved cigarette paper is disclosed by Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,358. However, none of these references disclose a method for gumming a transparent cellophane wrapping paper or an adhesive suitable therefore.
Because the cellulose paper is nonabsorbent and the adhesive or standard acacia gum typically used with rolling papers has high water content, the standard adhesives run off of cellulose paper as soon as they are applied. Furthermore, applying such adhesive or gum causes the cellulose sheet to warp and the ends of the cellulose sheet to curl. A further problem posed by adhesives and acacia gums is that they are also transparent in appearance. As a result, the high transparency of the adhesive makes it difficult for the consumer to determine which edge of the transparent paper has adhesive applied and thus, which edge should be moistened to seal the roll of smoking materials.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a secure closure for the package which contains the interleaved papers, as well as a tamper-resistant seal for keeping the papers secure until the package is opened by the smoker. Another feature of the present invention is that the cellulose papers are interleaved for convenient removal from the package. The adhesive utilized not only successfully adheres to the sheets but also allows each sheet to be removed from the booklet without damaging the adhesive, which can be effectively retained on the sheet. As will be described in further detail below, such adhesive is preferably cellulose-based, but may comprise other suitable adhesives which embody the aforementioned desirable qualities.